


Easy to love

by 21freys



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickening Fluff, THIS IS JUST CUTE NO SAD ARE YOU PROUD OF ME, Tickling, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21freys/pseuds/21freys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: imagine josh laying on the couch and tyler comes on top of him and lifts up his shirt and he's smirking and he totally looks like he's suggesting they should fuck, but instead, tyler bends down and starts BLOWING RASPBERRIES ON JOSH'S STOMACh and josh is v ticklish and starts laughing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeCaboose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeCaboose/gifts).



Josh was bored. Josh was very bored. Josh would not stop telling Tyler how bored he was. He was lying on the couch spread completely over it, the cat had long since jumped off him leaving him to reach pathetically after it softly mumbling “nooo” as he was far too bored to actually roll over and get up.

 

Tyler was tired of Josh’s complaining, he was trying to write here goddamn! But as josh once again yells through the door  “Tyler I'm booooored there’s nothing on TV” he sighed to himself wondering why he started dating a four year old. He stretches and slowly stands up. He walks through the door and stares at Josh whose face instantly brightened up. “Yay! You’re here!”

 

Tyler sighed “honestly Josh you’re acting like a four year old.” He started to slowly walk over to him, looking at him through his eyelashes. He reached the couch and slowly leans over pecking josh on the lips and rucking up his shirt, lightly running his fingers over his stomach. Josh shuddered looking up at him, Tyler grins and instantly leans down and blows a giant fucking raspberry onto Josh’s belly. Josh giggles because he’s ticklish come on, and he starts to ask what the hell, but then Tyler does it again and he starts to tickle josh’s sides. Now to say Josh is ticklish is the worlds biggest understatement, if you even so slightly touch his neck he will fold in half with laughter. Now Tyler is on top of him holding him down while he wiggles and screams for mercy but as he is laughing too hard, the words come out more like “Tyl- st- ple” as he can never quite finish them. Tyler himself is laughing as Josh eventually manages to wiggle so much that they both fall off the couch. Now Josh is on top and has the advantage, he holds Tyler’s wrist as he attempts to catch his breath, quickly losing it all again as Tyler attempts to get out of being stuck underneath him and moves his hips in just the _wrong_ way.

 

“Ty, Tyler” he laughed as Tyler made a pitiful whine trying to get out of the lock that josh has him in now, he knows he has no chance though, his only chance was when Josh wasn’t expecting it. Eventually he gives up moving and just stares at him pouting.

“What the heck Tyler what was that for”

“You were acting like a four year old so I treated you like one”

Josh groaned and rolls off him crossing his arms and pouting. “I was bored Tyler, as my boyfriend it is your job to feel bad for me and come and cuddle me when I'm bored.”

Tyler laughed and sits up, “well are you bored any more?”

Josh thought for a minute, “yeah I guess not but now I'm hungry can you make me some food?”

Tyler sighed, “the only reason I'm doing this is because youd probably burn the kitchen down trying to make a sandwich”

 

“Love you ty”

“Love you too Jish”


End file.
